Unspoken Amity
by TheKatInTheShade
Summary: “Ichigo?” Your head appears over the side of my bed. Your long red hair is loosely tied in a braid I did earlier. I distinctly remember you say you thought I was getting gayer and gayer every day. But you left the braid in. READ AND REVIEW! :D


The rays of the moon shed silver-grey streams of light in through my window. I sit on the bed and watch small, inconsequential particles of dust dance and gleam, illumines. A gentle breeze wanders into my room through the gap in the open window. I look down at your naked sleeping form. You are closest to the window and you have your back to me. I feel the cool air on my face and watch the goose bumps rise on the skin of your shoulder. I smile to myself, knowing exactly what your about to say before you even think of it.

"Shut that fucking window! I'm freezing my balls off!"

"And what small and wrinkly-"

BAM.

You whack me in the face with a pillow that came from nowhere and I lose my balance in surprise. I end up sprawled on my back on the floor. I lie very still. There is a pause.

"Ichigo?" Your head appears over the side of my bed. Your long red hair is loosely tied in a braid I did earlier. I distinctly remember you say you thought I was getting gayer and gayer every day. But you left the braid in.

"Ichigo?" You sound concerned now, and I'm trying hard not to laugh. You look so fucking cute when your worried. "Ichigo?! Ichigo are you hurt?"

My hand reached up out of the darkness and I see you sigh in relief. Your about to scold me for being a pussy but I grab your shoulders and pull you onto the floor. I quickly scramble onto my knees and swing a leg over your waist, straddling you.

I hear you curse, but you have this ridiculously big grin on your face.

"What are you smiling about?" I ask almost suspiciously. I can see your white teeth glinting in the darkness.

"Hmm. Oh nothing" you continue to smirk. It's annoying.

I'm still straddling you, I note, and your naked. I'm wearing a pair of old pyjama bottoms but I can still feel the shadow of your arousal against the inside of my thigh. I lean forwards placing my hands on the floor, either side of your head. Your smile flickers for a moment and the playful atmosphere intensifies. I slowly lower my head, my eyes fixated on your , until my mouth is a fraction away from yours. I can taste your hot breath in my mouth. You lift your head ever so slightly to close the gap between our lips, but i turn my head at the last moment so you kiss my check instead.

"Bastard..." you growl. My lips then move across your jaw and inch towards your ear.

"So..." I exhale against the soft flesh of your ear lobe. "What's so fuckin' funny?" but you ignore me and start to lick and suck the delicate skin of my throat.

Another gust of cool night air blows into the room. At least, if you ask me, that's the excuse I have for the goose bumps rapidly spreading across my skin.

"Renji..." You persist with leaving sloppy, heated kisses along my jaw.

"Ichigo." You grasp my shoulders and grind against my stiffening cock for a brief moment, until I feel you smile against my lips. Bastard! Thinking you could make me forget...

"_Renji." _

"Ichigo..."

"No! _Renji!"_

"Uhhhhh. _What?!_"

"_What's so funny?!"_ I say through gritted teeth. Part of me wants to know whilst the other part is screaming at me to shut the hell up.

Your smiling at me. I'm annoyed because i feel like crying.

"What's so funny?! Why do you smile all the time? You know you look really dumb!"

"Your the dumb one! Why do people normally smile?"

I figure out the answer straight away, but before I can say it, you get there before me.

"'Coz they're so fuckin', insuppressibly happy."

Then you kiss me.

However oddly enough, considering the situation we are in right now, it's not a passionate kiss. Well it is, but it's not sloppy with ferocity and lust. It's slow, wanton, anxious.

So hopelessly _loving_.

Your hands continue to stroke and smooth over every inch of my skin. Even though I'm the one sat on top, your the one in control, holding me above you as I melt in to a pile of runny goo in your arms. Quite suddenly you buck upwards violently, and out crotches touch. I swear someone just forced 12,000 volts of electricity through my veins because my body feels like it's quite literally _burning_.

But no.

It's just some god damn, sexy mother fucker called Renji. And you _still _have that stupid grin on your face. But now I know why your smiling, it doesn't look _quite_ so stupid

I am shivering pathetically above you, and you still have me in an iron hold. You then surprisingly let go of my shoulders and I'm about to fall, but you squeeze me into a bear hug and roll on top of me.

Then with swift hands, you slide off my pyjama bottoms. I kick them off my ankles. We kiss again. It's inconceivably gentle, intimidating and calming, all in one.

Our bodies slide together, slick with sweat and perspiration. You align our bodies; cock to cock, tongue to tongue. Then we move. Crazy, unrestrained. I gasp and moan like a girl against your mouth and I sincerely look forwards to your teasing later, you prick.

I pull my lips away from yours and bite into the soft flesh on your shoulder, drawing a delicious moan from your throat.

Our arousals slide together more violently now. Your touch is consuming my mentality and I give into the mind- numbingly intense friction. I think I'm getting high off your smell and taste because I can no longer tell up from down, left from right. It's now just me and you, animalisticly bucking against each other, going absolutely, irrevocably insane.

Precum begins to spread, making the process of grinding, sliding and bucking so much easier.

Then I hear your breath hitch in your throat and you jerk you hips a few more times, your entire body shuddering and convulsing as you find your relese.

As I look up at your face, stupid smile frozen in ecstasy, the drowning heat that has been boiling in my abdomen detonates. There is a rush of complete carnal pleasure that thunders through my nerves, forces my eyes to roll into the back of my head. I am vaguely aware of my cum splattering into the space between us.

You roll of my body, onto the floor and rest your head gently against my chest.

We are usually completely silent after sex or romping, and just fall asleep, but i want to say something. I have said it before but only after about two pints of vodka.

But before i can say it, you speak.

"What do you like about me?"

Oh my god! Fuck up the mood why don't you?!

"Hmm, I dunno, there's nothing admirable about you."

You show your appreciation of my answer by sticking your elbow into my spleen.

"Oww! Ahahaha, I think I like this violent side of you..."

"Dick..."

But your looking up at me with such an earnest expression, my already strained respiration hitches again in my chest. Somewhere near my heart.

"You force me to make you pasta in the middle of the night."

"You like doing that?" You ask in awe.

"No, not really."

"Well why the fuck do you do it, then?!"

"What?! Are you stupid? Why the fuck do you _think_ I do it?"

"Oh... right..."

You continue to smile like a degenerate as we drift off to sleep.


End file.
